The Wedding of My Dreams
by kemet's daughter
Summary: Tohru is finally go to marry Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure & Aya. What surprises lay in store for them?


The Wedding of My Dreams

Chapter One

( Tohru )

My Wedding Day is finally here. Today I will finally be wed to my beloveds. The path

hasn't been easy getting here.

First there was my grandfather's objects to deal with. Thankfully he came around

after a couple months. He told me in the end it took him seeing how Yuki, Kyo, Haru,

Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya treated me when he dropped by one day without

warning to make him change his mind.

Then of course there was dealing with the angry fan clubs of Yuki, Kyo, Haru &

Momiji at school. O well I will graduate from high school in four months. I can put

up with them that long. Besides I am the luckiest girl in the world to loved by Yuki,

Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya .

( Yuki )

For the last couple months we have all been very busy. First getting permission from

our guardians. Which in Tohru's case wasn't easy. Her grandfather wasn't happy when

she wanted to marry seven Sohma guys. Finally he came around and signed the consent forms and we were able to proceed with wedding plans. The second biggest hassle has

been dealing with the irritating girls belonging to Kyo, Haru, Momiji and my fan clubs.

You think they would get it into their heads that we are marrying Tohru and nothing they

is going to make us change our minds.

( Kyo )

Finally the day has arrived that I will be married to Tohru. I am looking forward to

being able call her my wife. So how that thought makes it worth the hassles of the past couple months. Those annoying fan club girls. When will they learn that can't hold a

candle to Tohru.

( Haru )

Today I will finally be able claim Tohru as my bride. Somehow it doesn't matter that I

have to share her love. Maybe because I know in my heart that she has the ability to

truly love all seven of us. That something those silly girls at school can't understand.

( Momiji )

At last. Today I will finally be joined in the eyes of the law to my beloved Tohru. In

Tohru I found a soul mate. In Tohru I found a girl who won't ever leave me or reject me.

( Hatori )

Today I will finally be wed to my very own soul mate. Tohru has bought spring back

into my life. I have never been happier.

( Shigure )

Today I am going to marry the sweetest most gorgeous girl I have met. My very own

Tohru. I can't wait to be able to hold and call her my beloved wife.

( Aya )

In just a few minutes I will be wed to my precious flower. I bet she looks great in the

gown I designed for her. Too bad her friends vetoed a shorter version of the dress .

Still I bet she is a true vision of loveliness.

( Grandfather )

I wasn't thrilled when I learned of my granddaughter's plans to marry seven of the

Sohma guys. I stood in her way for two months. Refusing to sign the consent paperwork.

Then one day I dropped by the house and was surprised to see how they treated her.

Like she was a fairy tale princess. It was easy to see that they truly did love her and that

she truly loved them. So the next day I signed the paperwork. As I watch her friends

help her with hair and jewelry I am glad I signed the paperwork. Something inside me told

that destiny was being fulfilled.

( Uo )

I was shocked that day when Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya publicly proposed to Tohru. But somehow I knew Tohru was making the right choice when she

started raing kisses over their faces and said yes. Watching her get ready part of me

wanted to cry. But there was also a feeling that this was meant to happen and that I could entrust Tohru to their protection.

( Hana )

It might surprise some but I wasn't surprised when Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori,

Shigure and Aya publicly proposed to Tohru. Part of me knew it was coming. In a way

I am a little sad because today Tohru will become a wife. But something tells me that

this destiny being fulfilled.

Chapter Two

( Tohru )

At last I was dressed. Time to embrace my destiny. Smiling I walked down the wooden

path that led to small temple where I was to be married.

( Author )

As Tohru walked down the path Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya all held their breath at vision of beauty Tohru made in her wedding dress.

( Yuki )

When I first saw Tohru in wedding dress I was hard pressed to contain the desire to run to her and kiss her senseless. The only that stopped me was reminding myself that I could kiss her as soon as we were wed.

( Kyo )

The sight of Tohru in her wedding dress was breathtaking. She had always been the most

girl to me but in her wedding dress she reminded me of a angel on earth.

( Momiji )

Tohru had always made me want kiss her just by looking at her. But in her wedding dress she had become truly a living goddess.

( Haru )

Wow Tohru looks gorgeous. This will definitely be a moment I remember for the rest of

my life.

( Hatori )

The sight of Tohru in her wedding gown truly touched my soul. My heart was filled with longing to hold her.

( Shigure )

She's so beautiful. How will I restrain myself from sweeping her in to my arms until we are alone?

( Aya )

Never has a flower look more lovely then Tohru looked in her wedding gown. I can hardly

wait till I can kiss her privately.

( Priest )

Normally I would had refused to marry seven guys to one girl. But for some reason when I first looked at them and I felt my heart telling me that they were destined to be together.

Chapter Three

( Author )

Finally the group entered the temple together. Since it had been decided by everyone that

it would make things simpler they were going to take turns with their vows.

( Tohru )

Finally I am getting married. I look at Yuki who I was to say my vows to first and smiled.

Then begin to speak my vows. Yuki life might not always be easy but I promise to always love you. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to fill your life with joy .

( Yuki )

I was luck enough to be the one who gets to marry Tohru first. When she turned to me

and smiled I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest. Then she begin to say her

vows and I almost cried with joy. But then it was my turn to say my vows. Tohru I promise

to always love you and be there for you. Nothing will keep me from your side. Not even

death.

( Tohru )

I smiled when the priest pronounced Yuki and I married. Then leaned over and gently

kissed him.

( Yuki )

Finally my heart said when the priest pronounced Tohru and me married. I was getting

ready to kiss Tohru when she leaned over and gave me the sweetest gentlest kiss ever.

( Priest )

Even I blushed when the bride kissed her first husband. It was quite clear the strength of their love. Still it is time for me to marry the bride to her second husband.

( Tohru )

After about a minute that I had kissed Yuki for the first time as his wife it was time for me to

be wed to Kyo. So taking Kyo's hand in mine. Then I begin to speak my vows to Kyo. Kyo

you have always been there for me when I needed you. You held me when I was sad. But you

were also there to make me smile. I promise you this I will always love you and be there for you.

( Kyo )

I admit I was a little jealous that Yuki got to be joined to Tohru first but that's okay. Besides

it's now my turn. When Tohru took my hand spoke her vows to me I knew beyond a shadow

of doubt we would always be together. Knowing this in my heart I speak with ease my vows

to her. I've Seen The Tears And The Heartache, And I Felt The Pain And Yet Through This Darkness There's Always A Light That Shines Through . You Tohru are my light in a world of darkness. So I promise you this I will always love you.

( Tohru )

I smiled at Kyo when the priest pronounced us married. Before I could blink Kyo was kissing

me. I felt like I was going to melt from the feel of his lips on mine.

( Kyo )

As soon as the priest pronounced Tohru and me married my heart said finally. Then I kissed

her senseless.

( Priest )

It's amazing to me the sparks that flew between the bride and her second husband when

they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

( Tohru )

Now that Kyo and I have stopped kissing it is time for me to marry my third husband Momiji.

I turn to him and looking deeply into his eyes I spoke my vows that would tie us together forever. We shared tears, but we also shared laughter. You always seem to understand

my feelings. I love you and I will always love you.

( Momiji )

At last it is my turn to be wed to Tohru. It feels like I have been waiting forever to be married to her. When she spoke her vows to me I felt destiny being fulfilled. Then it was my turn.

You Gave Me Faith And You Gave Me A World To Believe In You Gave Me Your Love To Believe In And Feeling This Love I Can Rise Up Above And Be Strong And Be Whole Once Again. You made me complete again.

( Tohru )

I smiled lovely at Momiji when the priest pronounced us married and was swept into his arms and kissed lovely.

( Momiji )

When the priest pronounced us married I swept Tohru into to my arms and kissed her with

all the love in my heart.

( Priest )

It is quite clear to all who watching the love between the bride and her third husband.

( Tohru )

Now it is time for me to be wed to Hatori. Smiling at him I begin to speak my vows. I know that I'm not the first one. You've had love in your life before me. But when your lips touched my lips It felt like I was kissing destiny . I will always love you .

( Hatori )

When she smiled at me and spoke her vows I felt my heart bloom anew and knew what I was going to say now for my vows. You are like spring reborn to me. In your eyes I see my salvation. I will always love you.

( Tohru )

Finally we were pronounced wed by the priest and I wrapped my arms around Hatori's neck

and kissed him gently.

( Hatori )

At last we were married by the priest and I was about to kiss her when she wrapped her

arms around my neck gently kissed me letting me feel her love for me flow into me.

( Priest )

Needless to say the love that flowed between the bride and her fourth husband was almost

touchable.

( Tohru )

I blushed at Haru when he gave me that sexy look of his when it was our turn to be wed.

Opening my heart I begin to speak my vows. Love just is. To put into words what you mean

to me is impossible. All I can do is say I love you and I will always love you.

( Haru )

When it was finally my turn to marry Tohru I gave her the smile that in the past few months that I found always makes her blush. When she spoke her vows to me all I could was restrain

myself from pulling her into my arms and showing her how much I loved her. Reminding myself there would be time for that later I begin to speak my vows to her. I see my future in your eyes. In your eyes I see my whole world. In my heart I know we will always be together.

I love you Tohru and I always will.

( Tohru )

At last the priest pronounced us married and I pounced on Haru. Unable to restrain myself

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissed him gently.

( Haru )

Finally the priest declared Tohru and I wed. To my surprise Tohru pounced on me giving

a passionate kiss. I have to say it's nice to know your wife's desire for you is as strong as your's is for her.

( Priest )

I thought the bride and her fifth husbands where going to set off the smoke detectors. Finally I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

( Tohru )

It's a good thing the priest cleared his throat otherwise my kiss with Haru might have

gotten x-rated. Blushing I turn to Shigure and begin to say the vows that will make us Husband and wife. Our Love is what dreams are made of. A love could never be more perfect. Now I will promise you this I will always love you .

( Shigure )

I admit I was a little jealous over how intently Tohru kissed Haru. But somehow it didn't

matter when she smiled at me and spoke the words that would make her my wife. With my

heart overflowing with love and desire for I spoke from heart revealing just how much I love

her. You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you. I love you Tohru and I will always love you.

( Tohru )

The priest had hardly even pronounced us man and wife when Shigure pulled in to his arms

and kissed me senseless.

( Shigure )

Unable to wait a moment longer that as soon as the priest pronounced us wed I pulled Tohru into my arms proceeded to kiss her senseless.

( Priest )

Afraid that if I didn't stop them they would make love right in front of everyone. I pulled the bride and her sixth husband apart. Then reminded the bride she wasn't finished with vows

yet.

( Tohru )

I admit I blushed when the priest pulled Shigure and me apart reminded me that I still had

one more husband to marry. But I blushed even more when Aya lifted my face to his and said

don't worry there will be plenty of time for lovemaking later. Then smiling at him I whispered

yes there will be and begin to speak my vows to him. I will alway be there for you. Threw good times and sad times. I will always love you.

( Aya )

Tohru looked so cute blushing after the priest pulled her and Shigure apart. Unable to resist

making her blush more I lifted her face to mine and said don't worry there will be plenty of time for lovemaking later. She continued to blush even as she spoke her vows to me. Then it

was my turn to speak the vows that not only would make Tohru and I man & wife but would

fulfilled destiny. Because Your Love Hears My Soul. I Can Live And I Can Dream. Because You Made Me Love You. I will always love you.

( Tohru )

To my surprise as soon as Aya kissed me the room begin to shake and was filled with a strange light. Suddenly I knew what was happening. The zodiac curse on the family was being lifted.

( Aya )

I was kissing Tohru when all the sudden my soul felt light and room begin to shake & was filled with a strange light. Suddenly I knew that the zodiac curse on the Sohma family was being lifted.

( Yuki )

Suddenly while Aya was kissing Tohru the room begin to shake & was filled with a strange light. Suddenly I knew that the zodiac curse on the entire Sohma family was being lifted.

( Kyo )

Without warning while Aya kissed Tohru the room begin to shake and was filled with a strange light. Then I felt amazingly free and I knew that the zodiac curse on entire Sohma family was being lifted.

( Haru )

While Aya kissed Tohru the room begin to shake and was filled with a strange light. Then

I felt like my soul was being cleansed and knew that the curse on the Sohma family was finally over.

( Momiji )

I watching Aya kiss Tohru when the room begin to shake and was filled with a strange light.

Suddenly I felt like I was being bathed in a holy light and felt the souls of the Sohmas being

freed from the horrible curse that haunted our family for centuries.

( Shigure )

It was strange but as soon as Aya kissed Tohru and the room begin to shake & was filled with light. Suddenly I felt the shackles on my soul being broken and I knew that Sohma was at freed from the zodiac curse.

( Hatori )

Strangely enough as soon as Aya Kissed Tohru the room begin to shake & was filled with light. Suddenly I knew Tohru's love and acception of the Sohma family was the key to end of the zodiac curse and I felt my soul being freed.

( Priest )

I was a little scared when as soon as the bride was kissed by her final husband the room

begin to shake and was bathed in a strange light. But when I saw all the members of the Sohma family & the bride glowing I knew that something really special was happening.

Destiny was being fulfilled.

( Grandfather )

I was a little frightened when the room begin to shake and glow in a weird light. But when I

saw all the Sohmas and Tohru glowing to I knew that something important was happening.

This was destiny.

( Uo )

My first instinct when the room begin to shake & glow weirdly was to grab Tohru to take her

to safety. But something kept me rooted to ground. Then I noticed that all the Sohmas and Tohru were glowing. Something inside me told me that this was right.

( Hana )

For some reason I wasn't surprised that as soon as Tohru was kissed by her final husband

that the room begin to shake and the room begin to glow in a strange fashion. Nor was I surprised when the Sohma family and Tohru begin to glow too. Something told me this was meant to happen.

( Author )

To everyone surprise when the glow died down Tohru stood before everyone wearing a long

light blue gown and had wings on her back. Then she turned back into her normal form and said the curse has been lifted. Now we can live happily forever together.

( Tohru )

I knew everyone was surprised when I stood before them with wings. How do I explain to

them I am a reincarnated demi goddess that was destined to save the Sohma family with my

love. O well maybe I can explain that after the honeymoon.


End file.
